Less Than Expected
by plumsblossom
Summary: B/S Around the Becoming Episodes. Spike doesn't hide the fact he can use his legs from Angelus and Drusilla. And he strikes a different deal with Buffy, a much different deal. This story now finished.
1. Part 1

Less Than Expected  
  
Spoilers: Spike gets back the use of his legs but doesn't strike up the deal with Buffy that we all know. Instead he reveals to Angelus and Dru that he can use his legs. Angelus never learns about Acathla. He makes life hell for Buffy, she still can't kill him, and things just get harder.  
  
1 Buffy sat on a large tombstone studying her nails, her legs swinging back and forth idly. "Maybe a nice burgundy this time," she said to herself as she studied the chipped magenta polish on her middle finger. She studied it from a different angle. "Then again, burgundy is so last fall." She contemplated them again. She looked up casually as she heard the scratching sound coming from the ground beneath her feet. She hopped up and stood by the tombstone.  
  
With a roar a shaggy brown head filled with dirt popped from the ground and began to pull itself out from the freshly turned earth. A male with a good nine inches of height on Buffy stood staring down at the petite girl in front of him. The smell of her warm blood put him into a frenzy. "Took you long enough you moron," she said to him and he let out a growl and jumped towards her.  
  
She easily deflected his weight and sent him sprawling onto the ground. He angrily got up and began again. "I'm not really in the mood for this game." She glanced over to his headstone, "Trent." The vampire, not seeming to hear her lunged for her, his hunger driving him mad. Before he got a finger, or rather claw, on her, a hard wooden stake had been driven into his heart. He gave her a surprised look and turned to dust.  
  
Buffy brushed off her denim jacket. "Ok, that was four, that's enough for tonight," she said aloud and turned and started out of the cemetery. Her retreat was quickly forestalled as a male figure stepped from the shadows and into the dim light of the moon overhead. Buffy took a preventive step back, her defenses up.  
  
The red cherry of the cigarette dangling from the figure's mouth lit up as he inhaled. He flicked the cigarette to the ground and stepped further into the light. "'Evening love," a thick British accent drawled. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows as the moonlight washed over the pale chiseled features of Spike.  
  
She let out a tired sigh. "Spike can we try to kill me another night? I want to go home and bathe and then sleep until forever," she said with annoyance. Spike just chuckled. "Not in the mood for a fight? Well, you must really be out of it Slayer." He took a step closer to her.  
  
Spike looked at the small blonde in from of him. He couldn't help but notice the way her tight jeans clung to her behind. Or the way her black shirt plunged suggestively into her cleavage. He shook his head. It was just his carnal vampire hunger talking.  
  
If Spike was checking out Buffy, then she was definitely doing the same. She hated him. How could someone so evil look so good? Angel was handsome, he was the perfect romantic hero. Spike had something different. His whole presence reeked of silky sexual danger. A girl had to be a fool not to be attracted. Every girl wanted a bad boy at some time. She shook her head in disgust. What was she saying? He was evil!  
  
"No matter though," he said, breaking the silence with the voice Buffy had grown to loathe. She raised an eyebrow. "As I told my friend Trent over there," she nodded her head to the spot she had dusted her latest vampire, "I'm not in the mood for games Spike." Spike just laughed, which infuriated Buffy more. Spike was dangerous. Just because he hadn't shown an interest in offing her lately, didn't mean he had abandoned the quest altogether.  
  
In fact, she could count the times she had seen him on one hand. And the times he had wanted to fight.well.she couldn't even think of a time at the moment. She had been too busy worrying about Angelus to pay attention to Spike's shenanigans lately. Angelus kept getting worse. Taunting her every second, daring her to kill him. She really did want to, it was just that, she never had the chance. Spike's voice brought her back to the present.  
  
"Well Slayer? Aren't you going to ask me what the hell I want?" Buffy eyed him suspiciously. "If it isn't a good slaying then you're talking to the wrong girl," she answered testily. Spike grinned. Oh, how she wanted to punch the face that held that smirk! "Always so witty, don't lose that Slayer." Buffy was about to answer but he cut her off.  
  
"I have a proposition for you Slayer," he said, losing the evil twinkle in his eyes. Buffy tossed back her blonde hair. "Get away from me Spike, I don't want to hear this bull." She went to move around him but he stopped her. "It's about Angelus," he said, watching her reaction. Buffy recoiled. What could Spike want to talk to her about that had to do with Angelus? Spike never had anything good on his mind, and now was no exception.  
  
Nonetheless, she had to know, after all, it was Angelus. "Spit it out then Spike, and hurry up, I'm all dirty and gross." Spike's face stayed serious. "I think we can help each other," he said after a pause. Buffy had to laugh. "Me? You? Together? Helping each other? You guys have got to be stupid if you thought I would fall for that!" She laughed again. "No way Spike. You've definitely gone off the deep end." She tried to move past him again but his arm shot out to hold her still.  
  
She angrily shrugged him off. "Come on Spike, I'm not stupid or interested, now get out of my way or I'll have to make you." They both knew this was an idle threat. Buffy was in no mood to fight and wouldn't unless provoked. Spike had no intention of doing the provoking. "Just listen 'ere Slayer, we both hate Angelus, we both want him dead, so why can't we help each other out? It sounds like a good team to me, two against one is better than just you isn't it?"  
  
Buffy studied his face and was slightly surprised to find he was dead serious, excuse the pun. "Spike, you and I will never be a team." She was a stubborn one wasn't she? "You won't even hear me out?" Spike asked, turning on the smooth charm only he possessed. She put a hand on her hip. "I'm listening," she said, losing patience. She had no idea why she was giving Spike the time of day, heaven knows he deserved nothing but the stake that was stored in her left pocket.  
  
"I say we beat Angelus at his own game. He's obsessed with you Slayer, you and I both know that. He thinks he owns you and he's quite full of himself, thinking he's got a Slayer in check. So, my proposition is, we make him crazy with jealously, knowing I've got what he thinks is his will make him insane. Then we lure him into a trap and stake the bastard. Snap, he's gone, you're free of him, and we all go on our merry way." Spike finished speaking and looked down at her, waiting for a response. Buffy started at him skeptically.  
  
"No way will it ever be that easy, and besides, what's in it for you?" Spike knew this question would come up and had just been delaying the inevitable. "You've seen how Dru's infatuated with the poof, I want him gone, Dru's mine and I want her back." Buffy refused to let this touch her heart. They were both blood sucking vampires for goodness sake.  
  
She chewed on her upper lip. On the one hand it would be stupid to trust Spike, after the many times he had tried to kill her. Then on the other hand, Angelus would never expect it, Buffy could finally kill him and be done with it. This was a problem.  
  
Spike looked happily at Buffy. She was thinking about it, and that was a good thing. "Slayer, I know my promise ain't much to you, but I won't kill you or even try to hurt you. And none of your friends neither," he added as an after thought. He hoped she would take the offer. He wanted to get rid of Angelus almost as much as he wanted Dru back. And besides, one came with the other. Buffy studied him for a long silent moment. "What do I have to do?" 


	2. Part 2

"Knock, knock, knock, earth to planet Buffy, are you there Captain?" Buffy was shaken from her reverie by Xander's voice. "Huh? What?" She said, looking at her four friends as they sat at a table in the Sunnydale High School library. Willow smiled. "Xander was just asked if you had written down the math homework," she informed her. Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Oh, no, sorry Xander, but you know: me and listening equals a negative." Xander nodded as if he had expected that.  
  
The stuffy librarian, and also Buffy's beloved watcher Giles, appeared from behind a stack of books. "Buffy, did you patrol last night? Was there anything unusual?" He asked as his eyes skimmed over the page of a dusty volume. Buffy almost snickered. Unusual? Her and Spike striking up a deal, no that wasn't unusual at all. "Nope," she answered. "Big 'zilch' on the weird scale." Giles nodded, not really listening. Cordelia snorted. "Unusual? You mean like vampires killing people and gross demons?" Buffy looked over at the brunette, sitting next to Xander with her hand entwined with his. "You know what I meant." Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was thinking of coming with you tonight, see how you're doing in training," Giles interrupted as he glanced up. Buffy started. Not tonight! "Oh, um, I wasn't going to go out tonight Giles," she said, panicking. "What? Why not?" He asked as he reached over for a different book. "I need to catch up on some sleep. If I'm tired it won't be safe for me to be out there anyway will it?" she covered quickly. She felt horrible to lie to him, but he couldn't come with her, not tonight, when she and Spike.  
  
"Well then, maybe another night," he said, interrupting her thoughts. "Sure," she said with little conviction. Giles didn't notice however and disappeared back into the stacks. "Well," Willow said, "you could always come see Dingoes Ate My Baby." She smiled over at Oz and he smiled back. Buffy envied the red headed couple. "Not tonight Will." Willow just nodded and Oz of course kept his sober calm look. The five students and friends walked from the Sunnydale High School building and said goodbye to one another as they each went their separate ways. Buffy couldn't help but noticed she was the only one without a partner. She wasn't like them.  
  
Buffy emerged from the shower just as the sun began to set. She dried quickly and went to her closet. She stood before it, viewing the contents. She reached for a pair of jeans then took her hand back. Maybe she should wear something a little.She mentally pinched herself. A little more what? Nice? She was only going to see Spike! She scolded herself again. She didn't care one bit what he thought of her.  
  
She kept telling herself this as she picked out a pair of tight black pants and a form fitting blue lace top. No need to look like a hobo, she consoled herself. She had the right to wear something nice once in a while. She fixed her damp hair in a clip and quickly applied some makeup. She checked her reflection. There, she looked fine. And it wasn't for Spike either. She quickly ducked out her window and slid into the night.  
  
When she arrived at the park Spike was already lounging against a large elm, smoking a cigarette. "Nice of you to join me pet," he said before he even turned around. She mumbled something incoherent and stood a few feet away, waiting for him to finish. He took his time. When he was ready he turned and smiled at her. "You're looking nice Slayer," he informed her as his eyes slid up her agile form with no shame.  
  
She couldn't help but blush a bit. She studied him discreetly. As always he looked fiendishly good looking. Black boots, black jeans, black shirt and his leather duster with the red velvet trim. She tried not to imagine what his chest looked like under that tight shirt. She tore her eyes away. Ugh, she couldn't believe she was admitting she found Spike attractive. She needed a boyfriend, she had been deprived of nice normal boys for too long. He chuckled as if he had read her thoughts. He took a step towards her and she automatically took one back.  
  
"Calm down Slayer, I already told you I didn't want to hurt you," he said defensively. "Habit," she said shortly and tried to loosen up. There was an awkward moment of silence. "So how do you want to go about this?" She asked after a minute. He shrugged. It wasn't that hard to figure out. He moved towards her and snaked an arm around her waist, she stiffened but did not recoil.  
  
"I was thinking something like this." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, surprisingly softly. She had always expected he was as rough as his name implied. She was uncomfortable. That was obvious from the very way she held herself away from him. But she wasn't pulling back, that was a good sign. His kiss stopped abruptly and he pulled away from her.  
  
"Oh come on Slayer!" He said in frustration. "You think I want to be sucking face with a Slayer? You don't see me holding anything back. This isn't some way for me to shag you, this is to get Angelus out of our lives. And if we're going to that then you need to be just as willing to do whatever it takes." He was breathing hard, that old fire she used to see in his eyes was burning fiercely again.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike," she said softly, then timidly reached out and pulled his hand. He came slowly again closer to her, this time she wasn't so resisting. She leaned up, and lay a shy kiss on his lips. He was right, this was for Angelus. This had nothing to do with Spike. They kissed again, this time Spike didn't feel like he was kissing his reflection. He slowly deepened the kiss. She still didn't recoil. Only for Angelus, she told herself again. Until she felt where Spike's hands were slowly traveling to.  
  
She pushed him away roughly. "What in the hell are you doing?" Spike almost laughed but restrained himself. "Slayer, think about what I said to you last night." Buffy stopped and tried to remember all he said the night before.  
  
"We can't bloody well go up to him and say hey Angelus, me and Buffy 'ere are a thing now, aren't you jealous?" Spike said as he paced in front of Buffy. Buffy almost smiled. "No, he's got to find out for himself or he won't believe it," Spike said and stopped pacing to think, then started up again. "And how is he going to find out?" Buffy asked. Spike looked at her. "He's got to smell your scent on me."  
  
"So what?" Buffy asked. "That doesn't have anything to do with your hands and my butt." Spike shook his head as he moved chillingly close to Buffy. "What exactly, did you think I meant by 'scent', love?" He asked her in a low purr.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened as realization struck her. "Oh no, no way. The deal is off, there is no way!" She said as she began to back up. Spike reached out and held her still. "What? Is the Slayer actually scared?" He taunted. Truth be told that was part of it. She had only been with one man. And he wasn't even a man with that. She had only been with Angel. And look what had happened. Plus, this was Spike. Evil, soul-less, annoying Spike.  
  
"I'm not scared," she spit back at him. "I think you are," he said as he stared her down. "You're not willing to kill Angelus. That's why you won't do everything you can to take care of him. Isn't it?" Sparks shot from Buffy's eyes and before Spike knew what was going on, a hard punch landed on his cheek.  
  
He stumbled backwards with a startled laugh. "There she is. Thought I'd lost her for a second." Buffy stood there, mad as hell, ready to punch him again. "I. Am. Not. Scared." She glared at Spike, punctuating ever word. He shrugged. "Prove it."  
  
With Slayer speed his mouth was drawn towards hers again and before he knew it they were sinking slowly to the grassy floor.  
  
Buffy stood up slowly and looked around her. Except for the moon's position in the sky, nothing had changed. Spike stood next to her and she blushed as she heard the metallic ring of his zipper. She couldn't turn around and face him, not after that. Spike didn't seem to mind though, and turned her around.  
  
"Well Slayer, that was awfully good for a beginner." Buffy flushed to a deep shade of crimson. "Nnow what?" She asked to cover her embarrassment. "Now, now I go back to the manor and make sure Angelus is close enough to catch a whiff of you." Buffy cringed. Did he have to use such blatant words?  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Buffy demanded. "I'll make sure he does. Wouldn't want this to happen again," he said with a impish grin. Buffy once again blushed. He was making her feel like she was 13 again. Damn him. Spike couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she flushed. He shook his head clear. He did not just say the Slayer was cute. He had to get out of there. She was going to his head.  
  
"I'll meet you here tomorrow at nine," he said as he turned. "Angelus will be following." Before Buffy could say more Spike had disappeared into the shadows. Buffy finally took a deep breath. What had she gotten herself into? 


	3. Part 3

Spike made is way to the mansion smugly. Oh was Angelus going to blow this time. Spike, his progeny once removed, had gotten what Angelus had blatantly claimed as his own. Spike could still feel Buffy beneath him. He groaned. Who knew a girl so close to being virginal could do the stuff she did. Did she even realize what she did to him? He doubted it.  
  
He shook his head. It wasn't like he liked her or anything. What cold- blooded vampire wouldn't be attracted? Spike wondered if any other vampire in the world had done what he had just done. Buffy was something else. But then, she had never been like the others had she? That was obvious just from the fact she was still alive after repeated encounters with him. And he had finished off two Slayers in his time.  
  
He came to the mansion quicker than he thought. He took a breath before stepping inside. Show time, he said to himself and stepped in. He made extra noise, a rather loudly slammed door, deliberately stepping on the creaking step harder than normal, and clearing his throat a bit. He wondered if Angelus was even home. It was dam well close to dawn, he had better be. Of course the prospect of a flaming ball of Angelus was fairly pleasant.  
  
Spike was right. Angelus came sauntering into the foyer with the same smug look he'd been carrying since the day he sauntered back into his and Dru's lives. "Spike my boy," Angelus crooned in fake fatherly interest. "How was your night? Have fun roaming the streets alone?" Spike knew that Angelus had not accidentally stressed the word 'alone'.  
  
Spike smirked. "Not quite." Before Angelus could reply Drusilla floated into the room. She immediately attached herself to Angelus' arm. Angelus made a point of groping her boisterously. Spike fought back his anger. "Miss Edith and I had a tea party. She told me very naughty tales," Drusilla said. Spike missed her insane babble. He missed being her watcher and protector. God dammit! She was his!  
  
"Really?" Angelus said, still petting her. Drusilla nodded. "Spike's been a bad boy." Drusilla said, breaking away from Angelus and spinning in a circle. Angelus watched her then turned to Spike. "What have you been up to?" Angelus asked as he stalked closer to Spike. Unlike he usually did, Spike stayed put. "Have you found someone new?" Angelus taunted him. "Now that Drusilla is obviously." Angelus looked back at Drusilla, who was talking to some fanciful being she had conjured up. "Disinterested?" Angelus finished. Angelus was almost upon Spike now, less than two feet away.  
  
Spike chuckled. "You could say that." Angelus gave him a curious look. It wasn't like Spike to be so calm. He was usually angry or couldn't wait to get up to his room and lock himself in. Angelus stepped closer. "What? You don't want to tell me who the.lucky.girl is? Afraid she might." Angelus stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Spike inwardly laughed. That's right Angelus, you smell her don't you? Angelus let out a terrible roar and with lightening speed Spike was flying across the room from a severe punch in the stomach. As he hit the opposite wall it cracked and plaster crumbled to the floor. Spike sat doubled up, struggling to catch his breath and laugh at the same time.  
  
"Got you didn't I, granddad, didn't I?" Angelus was now stalking over to Spike. Spike stood up with labor. "What? You thought you had some sort of claim on her?" Angelus hit Spike brutally in the face. Spike managed to laugh as he spit out blood. "Looks like the Slayer's found something in me that was absent in you," Spike said, deliberately trying to piss Angelus off. It was obviously working.  
  
Angelus punched Spike again then followed it with a knee to the ribs. Spike wasn't laughing anymore. "Accept it Angelus. Buffy came to me. She wanted me. And oh god was she the sweetest piece of." Spike was cut off by another savage kick. It looked as if Angelus might finish Spike off right there, but he stopped mid punch and stumbled backwards.  
  
"You lie," he spit out. Spike chuckled. "If that helps but you sleep in the morning." Angelus shook his head, all the while backing up. "I don't how you did it, but you're a fucking liar." Spike smirked. Angelus managed a small laugh. "You fucking lie." Spike just shrugged and wiped blood from his face. Angelus hated Spike's confident smirk more than anything right now. Angelus slowly walked over to Drusilla, who had wedged herself into a corner and was whimpering.  
  
"He's a bad boy. Miss Edith told me, yes she did. Spike's been playing with the Slayer. Bad Spike.bad." Angelus whispered soothing words as he picked her up. He looked at Spike. "Don't worry, he's lying baby, everything's going to be fine." All Spike could do was laugh. He had given Angelus one big scare, and now all Angelus could do was see if it was true. His own curiosity would be the end of him.  
  
And soon, soon Drusilla would be retiring to Spike's bed instead of Angelus'. Soon it would be his arm the was wrapped around her body. Soon.soon. 


	4. Part 4

School the next day was agonizingly slow. Buffy lost count of the times she zoned out. Her friends were probably getting worried. That's the last thing she wanted. Her friends butting in. She turned ten shades of red just thinking about what they would say if they knew about her and Spike.  
  
She couldn't help the not paying attention part. Every time she had a free moment her mind wandered back to the last night. Was she a horrible person now? She had made love. . .no, she had slept. . .with a soul-less blood sucking vampire with no conscience. Of course it wasn't as if she wanted to. It was all to get rid of Angelus.  
  
When she did, well then she'd never have to see Spike again. She ignored the little part of her heart that twanged when she thought of Spike leaving. It was her competitive side speaking. She would miss the fights. She had never had the kind of fights she had with Spike with anyone else. That must be it. She'd be losing a great rival. "Buffy!" A voice called.  
  
Buffy started out of her thoughts for the millionth time that day. She stared up at her math teacher. "Would you like to explain this problem to the class? Or should we let you drop off into Buffy world again?" The teacher looked at her sternly. She turned a bit red and tried to ignore the eyes on her as she looked down at her notebook.  
  
The motion was pointless. The blank paper spoke witness to her lack of concentration. "Uh. . ." she said and looked around. Willow was signing something to her but Buffy had no idea what she was trying to say. She looked up at the board. Bold red numbers and letters stared back at her. "Well um, first you uh. . .take the x and Spike it. . .I mean stick!, Stick it. Yeah, stick it, next to the 12. . ." Her voice faltered. It was obvious she had no idea what she was doing and the teacher shook his head. "Ms. Summers, I hope you know your kind of focus won't get you very far." Buffy looked down at her desk, wishing everything would just disappear.  
  
After class Willow and Xander joined her as they left the classroom. "Are you ok Buffy?" Willow asked. "You seem a little. . ." "Distracted," Xander finished. Buffy sighed. "I'm just tired you guys. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Xander and Willow nodded sympathetically. They had no idea did they?  
  
"Are you still going to go out tonight?" Willow asked as they left the building. "Yeah," Buffy answered without enthusiasm. "Maybe we should come along, kind of be an extra pair of eyes," Xander said, offering to help. "No," Buffy answered a little to quickly. "I'll be fine. I'm only going out for about an hour tonight anyway." Xander and Willow shrugged. They understood that sometimes Buffy liked the solo act. "I'll see you guys later, I better go do some homework," Buffy excused herself and walked away quickly, leaving her friends staring after her.  
  
"Think she's all right?" Willow asked looking after her. Xander watched her leave. "You know how she is sometimes Will," Xander said. Willow looked unconvinced but followed Xander away from Buffy anyway. "She's got it rough, but things always turn out ok."  
  
Buffy hesitated as she prepared to jump from the window. It wasn't too late. She could stop this thing with Spike right now. It wasn't an unattractive prospect. Just stay home, paint her nails, go to sleep or even study. She didn't know if she could keep this charade up. What if Angelus saw right through it? He would kill her, and Spike too.  
  
Not that she cared if Spike died. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She had agreed to this and now she was going to finish it. No matter what. Besides, if she didn't then sleeping with Spike would have been pointless. A total waste of. . .of what? Time? Energy? Thought? None of those words seemed to fit. She cocked her head to one side. What exactly were her feelings about what had happened. Of course she was revolted disgusted and appalled. . .wasn't she?  
  
She shook her head. Now was not the time. She would think about it later. . .yeah, much later. Right now she had business to take care of.  
  
When she arrived at the park no one was to be seen. She made her way slowly to a swing and sat down. She adjusted the denim skirt and black top she was wearing. She wished she had thought of more then the sheer white pull-over as a jacket. She shivered and swung slowly back and forth. Half of her hoped that maybe Spike had forgotten, even as the other half, the half that knew he hadn't, wanted him to be there.  
  
But why? She shook her head again. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted him here so they could finish this thing with Angelus. That had to be it. Yes, all she wanted was to kill the demon that had stolen her boyfriend. Her Angel. She willed herself not to cry. Tears were futile. She had cried enough to last a lifetime, and she would not waste another tear on a man, yes, a man, who as never returning to her.  
  
A push from behind jarred her to the present. "Spike," she said as she pumped her legs into the air. "'Ello love," he murmured into her ear as she swung back to him. He stopped the swing and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the swing easily. He turned her to face him. He smiled charmingly and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Spike took her against his chest and lowered his face to her soft neck. She felt scared for a moment but calmed her nerves, Spike wouldn't hurt her. She was startled to find she trusted him somewhere deep down. "He's in the trees," Spike whispered into her neck. "He's watching love." He stopped her quickly from looking by pressing a kiss to the nook behind her ear.  
  
"Don't look Buffy," he said. Buffy was amazed to hear her name coming from those soft lips. He had always called her Slayer, or love, or pet. But never Buffy. At least not to her face. She liked the way he said her name. She didn't know why, it just sounded. . .right. "He followed me, trying to be silent, but I heard him. He's watching us now Buffy, in the trees, steaming, now smile like I'm whispering sweet nothings into you ear." Buffy smiled softly.  
  
The crucial time had come. Now she had to prove to Angelus that this was no game, and if she didn't, she would lose more then just her life. 


	5. Part 5

"I missed you," Spike said a bit louder as he finished his nuzzling greetings. "You too," Buffy said, trying to sound natural. Pretend it's Angel, she told herself. "Where were you?" She asked Spike, hoping her voice carried to the trees. "You're late, I missed you, and what happened to your face?" She added. Spike smiled inwardly. She was really good at this wasn't she? He choked back the part of hi that wished the things she said were true. He could care less about the Slayer.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as he lead her to a picnic table and they sat down. "Had to get away from the poof, he gave me quite a beating yesterday when he found out." Buffy loomed concerned. "Don't worry, you're no match for him William." She hoped that Angelus was burning with fury. He was a mean vicious bastard who deserved everything he got. She wasn't only doing this for herself. No, there was Jenny Calendar, and every other person Angelus had killed or turned.  
  
Buffy leaned forward and kissed Spike's neck. Spike was surprised, but recovered quickly and ran his hand down her back. "I want you," he told her and she came away to look at him. She didn't say yes, she didn't say no, she just leaned in and kissed Spike's lips. The reaction was instant. His arms were around her and then she was lying on her back on the picnic bench. She held onto him for fear of rolling off, and because he felt good in her arms.  
  
If she closed her eyes she could almost picture Angel. But Spike wouldn't have her seeing Angel in her mind's eye. Because Angel would have never guided his hand under her skirt and touched her like that. She jumped in fear. Spike calmed her with soft kisses on her brow. "Spike," she murmured as she sank into his caresses.  
  
He wasn't thinking of Angelus anymore. No, the only thing he could concentrate on was Buffy, saying his name. Reacting to what he was doing to her. Him. Not Angel. No, she wouldn't think of Angel tonight…  
  
Buffy was floating on a cloud of pleasure. Spike really knew his stuff didn't he? She couldn't believe the things he made her feel. There had only been Angel, and it had only been once…the one time that turned him evil again. They had never had time to…to find out what could be done. No, she was new to all of this. Somewhere through the haze of indulgence a voice cried out. "You're in the park! In public…anyone could see you!" She realized it was her that was crying out, in the back of her mind and she pulled away from Spike's hands.  
  
He looked up, wondering what was wrong. "Spike…I can't. He's right there!" She whispered urgently into his ear. He smiled playfully. "I know pet." He nipped her ear. "No…please…" She said again into his own ear. She had an idea. "Spike…I don't want you here…I want you to come to my house. Please?" She put on her most seductive face. It was obviously enough.  
  
"Whatever you want," he said and stood, taking her hand and lifting her up to stand. She smiled at him and held his hand. She started off towards her house. On the outside she looked pleasant enough, but inside her mind was racing. What was she going to do? Spike couldn't go now, Angelus would be expecting him. She didn't want Angelus to kill Spike. Not because she cared, no not that. But because they had a deal and she had to uphold her half of the bargain.  
  
She guessed that Spike was going to her house after all. What else could she do?  
  
She walked down the sidewalk in the half darkness. Her enemy next to her, stroking her palm with his thumb. Behind her she could feel his presence. She always had been able to tell when Angel was near. Except her instincts could not decipher between Angel and the demon he had become. Her body only knew the way Angel felt, the consciousness that he was near, and that she was supposed to be with him.  
  
Supposed to. What a mean twist of fate, that her heart cried out to the only man that was right for her, and for her brain to know that it was not actually him. That she could never be with him, hold him, kiss him, watch him. No, she had to kill him. But it wasn't really him, she consoled herself. No, her Angel was far away, in some peaceful place where he could finally rest, without the torture he carried in his walking days. Her Angel was safe, and one day, sooner or later, she could be with him.  
  
This was the only thought that kept her from breaking down and hiding from the world. And it had to be enough.   
  
She was at her house. She hadn't even noticed. She looked around and urged Spike over the tree, he went up first, and then she followed, agilely scaling the branches until she dropped silently next to her windowsill.   
  
Spike was waiting next to her window. "You're going to have to invite me in," Spike said softly. Buffy quailed. This was the ultimate show of trust wasn't it? She took a deep breath and said, "Come in Spike." Spike gave her a half smile and went inside.   
  
After a quick look around Buffy followed. Spike was leaning against the wall when she got inside, bathed in half shadow and light as it poured in from the street lamp outside. She had to take in a quick breath. Never in her life had she thought she could be so attracted to someone she supposedly hated.  
  
He looked dangerous as the light illuminated only half his features, while shadows hid in his chiseled cheekbones and around his eyes. Something inside her was pulled to that enigma. The part of her she tried to ignore. The Slayer inside her. The core of her body and mind that new she was part of this dark world, for good or evil. The piece that wanted to give in and forget she had to be normal, and uphold a customary teenage life.  
  
She walked towards him slowly, as if an invisible magnet made her come to him. He wrapped her in his arms and they moved towards the bed. Spike leaned in to kiss her, she parted her lips and went to meet him half way.   
  
He pressed her down onto the mattress as his tongue slipped past her lips. She wove her hands into his hair. This was crazy. Angelus was probably right outside that window! But she couldn't stop kissing Spike, and it gave her a powerful feeling, knowing Angelus could do nothing. She kissed Spike harder.  
  
He growled low in his throat and moved his hands down her body, tracing delicate curves through her clothing. Clothing that was in his way. He pulled the cover-up off quickly, and pressed kisses down her chest.   
  
There were too many things in her way. She wanted to feel Spike's skin against hers. She didn't care if she was acting wanton, why should she not? Spike was deliciously sexy and obviously willing. Besides, when he had Dru she wouldn't have to deal with Spike, because he'd be gone. She tugged at his jacket and he shrugged it off.   
  
His shirt was next to follow, but she didn't have the patience for him to lift it over his head, she simply ripped it off. Spike chuckled sultrily, making Buffy even more aroused. Spike wasted no time removing her own shirt, following the format she had laid, and ripping it off.  
  
She trailed kissed down his chest, then back up, taking the time to make sure no part of the marble surface missed her affections. Spike was busy removing the skirt she had adorned. Finding the denim hard to rip he resorted to the slow method of unzipping it and pulling it from her hips.  
  
He stopped then and moved back. Bloody hell was she the most beautiful sight or not? In the pale darkness of her room he could see her ivory skin glow, her face flushed, eyes dark with desire. She was clad onto in black bra and panties. Black. How funny of her to choose that color, was she deliberately trying to turn him on?  
  
Buffy couldn't wait long for him to finish watching her. She pulled him back to the warmth of her embrace as he fumbled for the belt buckle and zipper of his pants. She was so hot, like fire, and he was sure if he didn't love her now, he would end up nothing more then a sorry pile of ashes. He kicked off his boots, then removed his pants.  
  
Buffy was almost startled to find he wore nothing underneath. She couldn't help but stare. She was practically a virgin wasn't she? With Angel...no she didn't want to think of Angel now. She tore her eyes away from him and met his eyes. The hunger in them was unmistakable. She imagined she looked the same way.  
  
She reached out and brought him closer to her and he quickly kissed her neck. He could feel the blood pounding just beneath the surface of that soft skin. One small bite and the sweet taste of her life would be his. But he would never dream of tasting her, that was too much to ask. Instead he turned his attention to kissing every other part of her body before removing what clothing she had left.  
  
He hesitated as he prepared to enter her, this wasn't for Angelus, it couldn't be. So why was she here? Under him? He wondered if some sort of spell had been cast over her. Would she regret this come morning? He looked into her eyes. When he saw what craving lie there he pushed away any inhibition he was feeling. It didn't matter, he had her now, and he wouldn't take that for granted.  
  
They spent most of the night finding out just what they had missed in their haste the night before. And shortly before dawn, Buffy rose to close the curtains. Spike was sleeping, for all she could tell, but awoke when he no longer felt her next to him. "Buffy?" He asked, eyes still closed. "I'm here," she said, slipping in next to him under the sheets. He sighed and made sure she was tucked safely next to him before falling asleep again. She quickly followed him into dreams. 


	6. Part 6

Buffy woke up slowly with a feeling of contentment she had never known. It took a few minutes for her to realize why. Lying next to her, one arm draped over her waist was her arch enemy. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her.   
  
She blushed just to think of it. The way she had acted...it was shameful. She had let Spike touch her, do things to her, that no one, *no one*, had ever done. And she had let him. Why? She wondered what would happen when Spike opened his eyes. He would probably laugh, and make a snide remark about it, that was his way wasn't it?  
  
Oh god she didn't think she could handle that. The way she had felt last night, she had never felt anything like it in her life. And she realized now she probably never would again. She couldn't let Spike know these things. If he did, oh he would gloat for months.   
  
Spike had been awake for a few minutes. He kept his eyes close, listening to Buffy's breathing change, knowing the exact moment she woke up. He also felt her muscles tense, and her body move away from him. He hardened his heart. It wasn't as if he hadn't expected this. What? Was the Slayer supposed to just fall into his arms because of one night? He had known that this was going to happen...so why did it hurt so bad?  
  
He opened his eyes as Buffy got out of the bed. She quickly reached for something to cover herself, believing Spike to still be asleep. She could find nothing but his shirt. She sighed and slipped it over her head. It rested just below her firm buttocks. He couldn't help but grin.  
  
It just so happened it was the most inopportune time to do so. She turned around just then, and saw what she interpreted as his trademark leer. Her cheeks reddened and she quickly turned and disappeared into the bathroom. Spike cursed. He should have known she would be ashamed. Maybe it all had been the result of some sort of spell.  
  
When Buffy returned, wrapped in a rather large towel after her shower, Spike was already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're late for school?" Spike asked as he watched her hurriedly pull out things from drawers. She turned and gave him a short nod, then returned to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy dropped her tube of lipstick as she heard the voice outside the door. Her mother! Oh god, her mother! "Have you seen my tan blouse? I need it for today. I think I saw it in your closet, I'll just go get it." Buffy couldn't utter a word. She stood frozen in front of the bathroom mirror. Suddenly she jumped from her terror and sped from the bathroom down to hall to her room.  
  
One second too late. Her mother stepped into her room just as Buffy reached the doorway. Buffy stood just outside her room, waiting for the scream, or her mother's angry yell. But nothing came. Buffy gathered her courage and peeked inside the room. Her mother was just returning from the closet.   
  
"Found it," she said, smiling. Buffy opened and closed her mouth in silent response. "Are you ok?" Her mother asked, looking at her daughter. Buffy found her voice. "Fine, fine mom." Her mother checked her watch. "You're late again Buffy, darn it, I should give you a ride."  
  
"No! No, I'm fine, I'll jog there, I didn't have anything important this period anyway. It was Buffy's lucky day because Joyce needed to get to the museum quickly to prepare for a new art exhibit, otherwise, Buffy would have found herself passenger side in her mother's SUV.  
  
"Well ok, I'll see you later tonight honey." Her mother kissed her quickly and retreated into her room to finish getting ready. Buffy walked into her room and closed the door, leaning heavily on it. So close. Her mother could have came in at any second last night and...oh god Buffy didn't even want to think of it.  
  
But now came the real question: where in the hell was Spike? 


	7. Part 7

She watched as Spike slid from under the bed. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Tight squeeze," he commented as he sat down the on the bed again . Buffy had to laugh. This had to be the oddest thing that had ever happened to her, and being the Slayer, she had known a lot of odd. After she finished in her mirth she sighed and looked at him.   
  
"We finish it tonight," Spike said as a gentle reminder, looking at her. Buffy tried not to wince. "I know," she managed to say. "Remember the plan," Spike said, as if she could forget. He looked at her. His heart, beating or not, felt for her. She may not ever feel for him but that didn't mean he didn't see her pain. Even a blind man could see it. He didn't want her to hurt. It just wasn't right. She was so young, so beautiful and vital, she didn't deserve this pain. He stood and advanced towards her.  
  
She watched him contemplate her and studied his face as he came towards her. She didn't look away, she didn't step back, she just watched him. He stopped in front of her, less than a foot away. She stared into his eyes. What was he doing? Was her suffering really that obvious?  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry," Spike said slowly and reached out tentatively to hold her hand. He could have done anything, said anything, and she would have walked away. Anything except those words. She crumpled into his arms, bawling. She didn't care if he never felt for her, he was there now, and that's what mattered, because she needed him. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from everything, anything.   
  
"Oh God it's not fair," She cried into his shirt front. "I know pet, I know, it's ok," Spike said softly, burying his face in her hair, the tears that were streaming down her face were too much to bear. He mumbled soothing words into her ear, stroking her back as she cried for what seemed like hours. He would have done almost anything at that point to make it better.  
  
She slowly stopped crying and was left to sniffles and hiccups. Spike continued to hold her. She sniffed again and stepped away from him. She looked up at him and he thought he might die---really this time---when he saw her eyes. He couldn't describe the look in them.  
  
There was the sadness he knew lay there, the sorrow and pain, but also the fierce determination he had learned to recognize. She was strong, things would turn out ok for in the end. He swallowed hard when he realized that he wished he could be there, in the end for her. What was he saying? All she could ever do was accept his presence. He wanted to slap himself for thinking such stupid things.  
  
Buffy didn't know what had happened. One minute she was breaking, and the next he was there, holding her, assuring her life was going to go on. She had never known he had that in him. It was somehow just what she needed, someone to just hold her, someone who wouldn't judge her. Someone who knew how she felt. She wished he could do it all the time.  
  
What was she saying? Spike? There for her all the time? Yeah right. And though she knew these things, she couldn't help but wish it was true. He had comforted her hadn't he? Perhaps there was something there. She looked up into his eyes. If she could have dried up right then she would have. Spike had no emotion in his eyes.  
  
They were blank, erased of everything. She stepped away from him quickly. She was so stupid. To think that he would actually care? She wanted to laugh. She had no idea why he had comforted her, but she knew now that it wasn't because he cared.  
  
"I'll see you later," she said with finality and quickly sped from the room.  
  
****  
  
Angelus paced angrily around the mansion, every so often hitting or throwing whatever was near. That no good bastard. Touching her. Groping her. Kissing her. He growled angrily. His. His fucking Slayer. And Spike was going to pay dearly.   
  
If it wasn't for the invitation retraction spell he would have crashed through the window last night and killed the both of them. He had sat in the eaves of the tree, watching as they coupled and he thought he might burst into an angry ball of fire. He hit another wall. And her! The slut! Going around letting that filthy animal touch her.  
  
She was worse than. . . than. . . he wasn't sure right now but it was bad. They were both to blame! Her and her skimpy outfits and teasing smiles. And him with his cocky grin and platinum blonde hair. He was going to kill them!  
  
Just wait until Spike came back. He sniffed the air. Yes, sundown was soon, then he'd have a little chat with Spike. He stopped his rampaging when a voice called out to him. "Angelus, you're so angry." He turned to see Drusilla, looking like a scared little girl standing at the end of the hall. He walked over to her.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, did I scare you?" Drusilla pulled away from him. "Everyone loves her more than me, they told me so, yes, even him." Angelus looked at her. She knew? And yet she was still in her calm, insane world? "I don't Dru, I don't." Drusilla laughed coldly. "Shh, the lies are too big for your silly little head. No one loves me. They all love her. Kill her for me Angelus, kill her and show me that you love me. Then we'll make Spike pay. We'll cut off his cute little toes and make crumpets for Miss Edith." She giggled.  
  
Angelus hugged her to his chest. "I will baby, I'll kill her, and then we'll kill him too, don't worry." Drusilla pulled away again and floated away down the hall. "The sun is sleeping Angelus, I'm hungry." He watched her go and sighed when he heard the door close. He should probably go get someone to eat too, there would be plenty of time to kill Spike after breakfast.  
  
****  
  
He returned a few hours later, satiated and pumped up. He was ready now, and Spike wouldn't stand a chance. He walked up the stairs almost happily, savoring the moments before he would tear Spike to pieces. "Not a match for me my ass," he said to himself. He stopped short a few feet before Spike's door.  
  
He could smell her. He snarled in anger. She wouldn't dare come here? That bitch! He took some more steps to the door before stopping again. This was too much. He could hear her. She was in there right now! In his bed! The soft breathy moans coming from behind the thick door spoke no objection. She was calling his name! Spike's name! He squeezed his hand into a fist. "Fuck! They're dead! They're fucking dead!"  
  
With a cry he lunged towards the door and smashed it open. The last thing he saw was Buffy's blonde hair fanned out on the black silk sheets, Spike over her, before he knew nothing but darkness. 


	8. Part 8

Angelus woke up with an incessant pounding in his temples. He groaned and tried to move. He snapped awake when he found he couldn't. His wrists were shackled and chained, chains he himself had installed, connecting him to a rather thick wall. He was in the mansion. In fact, he was in the very room he had designed for his and Dru's...play times. He laughed. No way was this happening. What the hell?   
  
He was in so much shock that he had to laugh at the situation instead of go into a mad rage and pull the damn things out of the wall, though he knew that could never be done. These chains were made so that none could escape them unless they had the key or spell.  
  
He was so busy chuckling he didn't notice the petite blonde sitting in the corner, hands folded on her lap, crossbow resting on the ground next to a large tote bag. A tote bag most likely filled with things she would need if things shouldn't go as planned. When he finally did notice he looked up and gave a smile. A vicious, taunting smile that said, "you think you're hot shit now don't you?"  
  
"Hey Buffy. What's up?" He asked, as if they were old friends, and he wasn't chained to a wall in a small room downstairs. She gave him a disgusted look and stood up, picking up the cross bow. "Shut up," she stated calmly and shortly, turning away from him to calm her nerves.  
  
"Woo," Angelus said, throwing up his hands in mock submission. "Don't get your panties in a bunch." He gave her a wicked look, "You're cute lacey panties." She spun around and landed a kick in his face. He didn't expect that.   
  
"Shut the fuck up Angelus," she said again. Blood ran down his chin from his nose and he licked it up. "What? You don't want to remember our night baby?" She clenched her teeth and fists. "That wasn't us, Angelus, that was Angel, you'll never be him." It was something she had had to learn as well.  
  
He shrugged as best as he could with the chains on. "Whatever, but I still remember it, in fact, I remember everything about you. The way you giggle when I touch that little spot behind your knee, and the way you squirm when someone kisses the crook in your shoulder."   
  
Buffy stared him down, every nerve in her body screamed to kick his ass. But she held onto her cool. "Fuck you," she spat out. "We've already done that dance honey," Angelus jeered. "In fact, you've seemed to do that dance with more than just me too." He was doing his best to get her pissed. People in a mad frenzy didn't think straight, and that's what he was hoping for Buffy.  
  
At that moment Spike walked in. "'Ello pops," Spike said cheerily as he buttoned up his shirt. Angelus' insides started to twist inside him. He wanted nothing more than to rip Spike to shreds. "Well, looky looky, you're chained to a wall. How did that happen?" Actually, Angelus had been wondering the same thing, but pride prevented him from asking Buffy. He knew that he had gotten one upped, and it wasn't something he wanted to admit to.  
  
"I can answer that question," Spike replied to himself. "What's behind door number one Buffy?" Buffy walked through the door and then returned, tugging a female vampire behind her. A female vampire with blonde hair and a petite stature. Angelus cursed under his breath. They had tricked him. Buffy must have been behind the door when he walked in and knocked him out. Shit.  
  
Spike laughed. "Sorry, Angelus, looks like you've lost." Spike turned and shoved a stake into the female vampire's heart, she exploded to dust. "Any questions?" Spike asked as he looked around the room as if there was an audience. "Who's our next volunteer?" He looked wickedly at Angelus.  
  
Angelus spat at him. "Fuck off Spike." Spike laughed. "No hard feelings Granddad?" He turned to walk out the door then turned back. "Forgot something." He kicked Angelus harshly in the stomach then the face, turned, grabbed Buffy, and kissed her roughly on the mouth.  
  
Buffy couldn't believe he was manhandling her like this. But then...this was the last time she would see him wasn't it? He was leaving with Dru in five minutes...She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Spike reached down and squeezed her ass.   
  
Angelus was close to the edge now. Spike was groping her and she was just letting him. No good goddamn fucking slut whore. She was a whore, a filthy bitch. He continued to mumble obscenities in his head, most not making much sense, until Spike finally pulled away. "Later love," he said, and walked out.  
  
Buffy watched him go. That was it. 'Later love'? She sighed. It was better this way anyway wasn't it? Angelus looked at her. "That's gotta hurt doesn't it? Two guys dumping you for Dru. Two guys dumping you after you screwed their brains out. You really must be bad." Buffy stared at him, temples throbbing. "I guess you'll always be second best Buffy." Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you, she told herself, even though her heart strings tugged when she thought of Spike with that psycho harlot.  
  
She didn't even know why she hadn't killed Angelus yet. She should just stake him and be over with it. But this wasn't something you could just do. . .She wasn't ready for this yet. She needed more time. Time, she laughed quietly to herself. The more time she sat here listening to his words the more poisoned her mind would become.  
  
She pointed the crossbow at him. "You're fucked Angelus," she said, and pulled the trigger. 


	9. Part 9

Spike quickly went up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He mouth still tingled from those last moments with Buffy. He had said goodbye, and he supposed he meant it. He was getting Dru back, the one thing he had wanted, so why did he feel like shit?  
  
He pushed the thoughts aside. The deal was over, she was going to kill Angelus, and he was getting back Dru. So that should have been the end of it. Even though he wished it wasn't. He had gone over this before. She was the Slayer, he was...well evil. And they couldn't ever work together. He packed some things in a suitcase, his and Dru's, and zipped it up. They could get new clothes later.  
  
He started down the stairs. He had to get Dru before she came into the house and found Angelus. He came into the foyer just as Drusilla walked in. He looked at her, his dark princess. She was everything he loved, everything he wanted in a female and now he could have her.  
  
"Baby," Spike said, shutting down his mind so she couldn't get into it. She floated past him. "Daddy's going punish you, don't go far love. We'll have a party." Spike stared at her. She knew? And she wasn't going all crazy on him? He raised his eyebrows.   
  
She was starting down the hall...Spike hurried to catch up to her. She continued to walk away from him. Oh god...she was walking past the hall that led to Buffy...Spike let out a breath. She had passed it. Her mind must have preoccupied or she would have felt them right of the bat.  
  
"Dru! Honey! Wait," Spike called to her. She ignored him. "I've got to find Daddy, he promised me a present." Spike shook his head. This was not the time for her insane babble! Any minute she could hear them...or sense Buffy. He had to do something, and quick.  
  
"Drusilla. Stop. You won't find him here." That got her attention she spun around. "Bad Spike. Angelus told me he'd kill her, where is he?" Spike looked at her, "He left Dru, said he needed some big guns if he were going to kill the Slayer. He left without you." Spike did his best to put the lie into his head to fool her.  
  
She studied him. "You lie to me Spike," She said, coming towards him slowly. "No I don't, now come with me baby, we need to get gone before the Slayer comes and kills us." Drusilla looked at him, dark eyes shining. "Did Spike make the Slayer mad? You didn't play nice did you Spike?" Spike chuckled. "Not quite baby, now come on, hurry up."   
  
She moved past him, back towards the front door. "No Spike, I have to find Angelus." Spike reached out to grab her but she turned on him, her vampire face showing and yellow eyes glinting. She gave him an evil smile, then hit him with all her force, which was more than you would expect from an insane vampiress.   
  
Spike flew a few feet backward and she turned and fled down the hall. Spike was on his feet quickly. "Dru! Wait!" She gave him no heed and continued to run. As Spike flew after her he passed the corridor that led to Buffy and Angelus. A long scream came to him from the third door down. Buffy's scream.  
  
He looked at Dru, who had just turned the corner. He could still catch her if he hurried. He looked down the corridor Buffy's scream had come from. Were things always this goddamn difficult? "Bloody hell!" He hollered, throwing up his arms  
  
****  
  
She didn't know what hit her. One minute she was aiming the crossbow, the next she had pulled the trigger, and then. . .she was on the ground with a snarling, jealous vampire on top of her. She screamed as she felt fangs sink into her neck. She was going to die. What had gone wrong?  
  
The shackles...she felt weak as she remembered back. He had said something in a different language, something she couldn't understand, and the shackles had come off. Oh god, they had used Angelus' shackles, of course he would know how to open them. They were enforced with magic. She moaned as her head swam, she was losing it. She closed her eyes.  
  
Angelus drank hungrily, deeply, never stopping. Buffy gripped his back. Her strength was waning. She was going to die at the hand of her biggest foe and the thief of her greatest love. She managed to open her eyes, Angelus had stopped drinking and was looking down at her, yellow eyes strong and hungry.  
  
In that moment she saw his features crumble and his mouth open in a silent yell, then he was dust. She knew no more as she sunk into the waiting darkness.  
  
****  
  
Her eyes flitted open. She looked around. She had seen this place before. She was tucked under black silk sheets and a satin comforter. She reached up to her neck where a bandage had been wound there. She struggled to move her head.  
  
Sitting in the half shadows, where he seemed to fit so well, was Spike. He was unmoving, looking at her. He saw her gaze and stood, coming over to her. "Spike?" She whispered. He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to her palm. "I'm here Buffy," he said softly. "Why?" She asked in a voice only audible to him. Spike smiled delicately. "We had a deal didn't we?"  
  
*The End* 


End file.
